I love the way you lie
by YukariZehiar
Summary: Bieen   , no solo les contare que tal vez duela pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer...o no?
1. I love the way you lie

Ok, la otra vez estaba viendo el video de Rihanna ft. Eminem y... me hizo enojar, pero parece una situacion de Mello y Matt. Aunque el resultado es desastrozo.. les pondre lo que escribi basado en la cancion, el video y un fanfic ^^

**Disclaimer:** Bien pues Death Note no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. Si fueran mios, conocerian Death note como una serie yaoi xD

;

Matt's POV (-se me antojo escribirlo xD)

Abrí los ojos, Mello me abazaba mientras ,estaba cansado por que ayer habia ido a un bar hasta las 3:00 AM. y si, tuve que ir por el, lo encontre coqueteando con hombres atractivos y obviamente borracho. bueno, levante un poco mi cabeza para ver algo que Mello tenia escrito en la mano, Mis ojos se agrandaron, senti mucha rabia, humillación, me senti traicionado. Ahora si ya no se lo iba a dejar pasar, el tenia escrito en la parte trasera de la mano el numero de un tal, Light Yagami.

"Se acabo ya me enfade!" Grite haciendo que Mello de despertara quejandose, lo que me hizo enojar mas.

"Hey! ya callate, que tanto escandalo tienes? INTENTO dormir!"

"QUIEN ES LIGHT YAGAMI! DESCARADO!" Intente sonar calmado.. pero claro, falle."Es alguien del bar... muy guapo la verdad.. hasta podria tener se-" sonaba tan calmado, parecia estar lidiando bien con mi enojo, lo cual me hizo enojar mas, así que no lo deje terminar.

"MALDITO DESGRACIADO! SIN VERGÜENZA!" Le grite y luego me le lance encima para golpearlo.

Le di muchos golpes directos a la cara, al parecer se enojo, me tomo de los hombros , me acosto y se sento encima de mi para que yo no me pudiera mover. Lo que no duro mucho por que me atreví a escupirle en la cara, seguido por un golpe en sus partes nobles.

Me solto de inmediato, como era de esperarse, me levante y tome la maleta que dia antes habia hecho, gracias a que Mello llevo a una amiguita a la casa y los encontre en NUESTRA cama haciendo lo que NOSOTROS deberiamos haber estado haciendo. pero esa es otra historia, bueno, tome la maleta y sali de la casa, escuchando a Mello arrepentirse y gritando me cosas como "Perdoname!" "te necesito Matty!". No le hice caso, segui caminando a la casa de un amigo.

Mello's POV

Se fue. gracias a que se me olvido borrar el numero despues de hacer una cita con Yagami. Ahora que hare?.. como me voy a complacer ahora?.. Recuerdo esa vez que lleve a la prostituta mas famosa a la casa, me parece que se llamaba Misa Amane. Matt entro justamente a la mitad de las bestiales embestidas mias que el tanto adora.

Pues al parecer se enojo, MUCHO menos que ahora, y se fue, no se a donde. Pero regreso despues, claro lo recibi con lo que el mas adora. si, sexo. Pero, bien.. debia liberar estres. ire a mi bar preferido, al que fui ayer donde encontre a , fui al bar,me sente en una mesa cerca de las mesas de Billar. y ahi estaba el. con un mocoso blanco como la nieve. El sabe MUY bien que el no me cae bien y aun asi...Se acabo ire para alla.

Matt's POV

Despues de ir con mi amigo, Near, me invito al bar donde encontre a Mello el dia antes. acepte, y fuimos. Cuando llegamos Near se acerco a las mesas de Billar y lo segui para ver como jugaba. pero no esperaba que me invitara a jugar con el.

"Vamos, Matt, juega Billar conmigo" pregunto sonriendome.

"ehh!.. es que yo.. pues..emm..no se..jugar Billar" me sonroje debido a eso, pero me sonroje aun mas por lo que me dijo despues.

"anda, yo te enseño" siguio sonriendo.

"esta bien, pues" conteste y me acerque mas.. para no decir que Near me acerco mas a tomo de la cintura con una mano y la otra tomaba mi mano para decirme como se jugaba. Hasta que senti algo, un aura muy fuerte, una mirada penetrante acercarse. todo era tan familiar. y si, era el, Mello. Me separe de Near y me miro confundido y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

"Que pasa Matt? te veo asustado" Tomo mi mano y la acaricio, intentando calmarme. pero eso me asusto mas.. y intente decirle.

"N-n-near..c-corre.." dije temblando

"Que?" sus ojos se agrandaron "por que?"

"C-corre! a-ahi viene Mello!" le hable algo fuerte.

El como que si entendio un poco, me solto y se hizo un poco hacia atras, imagino que vio a Mello acercarse y si, pero Mello se adelanto y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que le saco sangre por la boca. Eso me asusto y preocupo, asi que me lanze encima de el rubio. intentando hacer que dejara a Near en paz, pero el seguia golpeando al albino gritando cosas como "Eres un pinche puto!" "Vete a joder a tu madre en lugar de andar chingando a MI Matt, esta bien?".

Al fin hice un movimiento que hizo que dejara de gopear a Near, pero hizo que yo quedara encima de el. Mello, por supuesto se aprovecho de eso y empezo a tocar mi trasero posesivamente, enfrente de todos los que veian la pelea entre Mello y sus manos de encima de mi, me levante y le ayude a no dejaba pasar lo de ese Yagami.

"estas bien, Near?" pregunte preocupado

"s-s-si.." tosio fuerte..sangre.

"te llevo al hospital?.." pregunte sujetando la mano de Near, igual que el lo hizo conmigo

"N-no s-solo coff.. llama a H-hale" dijo con debilidad en su voz"si Near" tome el celular de su pan-pijama y busque en los contactos..Halle. Llame.

Halle: Bueno?

Matt: Bueno?.. eres Halle?

Halle: Si, quien habla?

Matt: Soy Matt, un amigo de Near. Necesito que vengas al Bar "Sex and the City"

Halle: Bar?.. que hace Near en un Bar?

Matt: NO hay tiempo de explicar, Near esta muy grave,necesitamos llevarlo al hospital

Halle: entiendo, voy para alla

Despues deje el celular de nuevo en su panta-...pijama. y senti un fuerte jalon. era Mello. Me estaba llevando a los baños. lo que significaba solo una cosa, si, me iba a castigar.

Mello's POV

Me fije en el cariño en su voz al ayudar a la mocosa pulga blanca. Eso me enfurecio. Lo iba a castigar y el lo lo tome de los hombros y lo empuje contra la pared y empece a besarlo como se que a el le gusta. Decendi y le bese el cuello. Deslize mis manos por debajo de su camisa y empeze a acariciar sus pezones.

"Matt.. La proxima vez, no habra proxima vez, esta bien?" pregunte y solo gruño

Los gemidos que soltaba gracias a ello era musica para mis oidos, La ereccion que tuvo con solo eso,me exitaba. Pero tenia que pasar. El interrumpio.

"Mello! si ibas a cancelar la cita para estar con otra de las perras del bar, me hubieras dicho!" dijo un castaño con pinta de ser un dios griego, era el.

"Yagami!" le grite para que supiera que estaba interrumpiendo.

"A-asi que el es... verdad?" escuche un susurro tembloroso cerca de mi oido, era Matt.

"Como que el es?" dijo al parecer enojado Light. "Mello, quien es el?"

"Light, el es mi novio!" le grite

"Asi que me engañas? Puto! me dijiste que yo era el unico en tu vida" dijo Yagami furioso, mucho al parecer.

"e-es eso cierto?" Matt dirigio a Light llorando

"si! me dijo que nunca me dejaria ir por que me amaba tanto!" contesto el castaño

"ESTABA BORRACHO!" me defendi, pero parecio no dar resultado.

Matt's POV

Nunca dejare que te vayas,Matty, por que te amo tanto que no podria vivir sin ti Eso fue lo que me dijo. Pero al parecer no soy el unico a quien le ha dicho eso. Eso me..duele. me agache y empece a llorar mientras Light y Mello discutian. Hasta que no aguante y golpee a Mello en sus nobles de nuevo, haciendo que se agachara y empuje a Yagami para que se cayera y corri de ahi.

Vi que Halle apenas habia llegado por Near. Fui a ayudar a Halle a cargar a Near. y llevarlo al hospital, pues estaba terrible, eran 15 moretones 7 rasguños y 3 mordidas, exactamente.

"Lamento haber causado esto" le dije al segun yo inconciente Near

"N-no fue c-culpa tuya" contesto

"eh.. estas bien? te duele mucho?" empece hacer preguntas estupidas, sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

"un p-poco" sonrio

"Te admiro Near..." salio de mi boca

"p-por que?" me miro confundido

"Por que aun cuando te golpearon asi, puedes seguir sonriendo" dije con un poco de tristeza

"No Matt...YO te admiro a ti.." me dijo si dejar esa sonrisa que hizo antes

"tu a mi?.. por que?" pregunte MUY confundido

"por que..urgh!.. vives con Mello, soportas daño fisica y mentalmente.. y aunque peleaban, volvian a estar juntos.. a pesar de esas 64 veces..65 con esta, que se pelean, creo que seguiran juntos..has pasado por mucho Matt" tomo mi mano como lo hizo en el Billar "y lo has aguantado hasta ahora...en serio te admiro"

Sus palabras..La forma que lo dijo..Tiene razon.. he aguantado mucho a Mello. Sus gritos,golpes y golpes a la moral, entre muchas otras cosas que sufri gracias a el, las he aguantado hasta lo veia venir...yo tenia que regresar..por que en serio amo a Mello, eso no cambiara, nunca va a desaparecer,ese sentimiento que tengo por el..Lo amo tanto que apenas puedo respirar cuando estoy con el. Debo regresar.

"Bien, Near.. tienes razon.. regresare con Mello" sonrei de la misma forma que el. confiado,fuerte,humildemente. Al parecer lo hice reir, aunque no se con que.

"haha.. ese es mi amigo Matt.." aunque dijo eso con esa sonrisa.. se veia parecer el tambien veia venir lo que esta apunto de pasar..

Mello's POV

Argh!..Este Pelirrojo si sabe golpear.. aunque, es un golpe no valido. Me levante y mire a Yagami.. el sabe lo que esa mirada significa;

"seguro?" me pregunto

"...si..." dije por ultimo

Entonces se me acerco y me beso "suerte" susurro

"valor.. es lo que necesito por lo que hare.. por que el ya me chingo el mio" dije mientras todavia sentia dolor en el lugar donde Matt me golpeo. Yagami se rio un poco y salio de baño. Lo segui y le dije:

"Esperame en la banca de el paque que esta enfrente de la casa abandonada.." y sin mas que decir me fui en la moto con la que el camino desde el bar hasta la casa NUESTRA casa, fui callado, recogiendo valor para lo que estaba apunto de hacer

Matt's POV

Llegue a la casa. Me di cuenta que Mello ya estaba ahi, pues su motocicleta estaba estacionada en la parte de enfrente. Entre y me dirigi al cuarto. Ahi estaba Mello, se levanto y me empujo a la cama. Empezo a besarme de esa manera que tanto me gusta, acariciando mi miembro por encima de la ropa al igual que mis un placer inimaginable. derrepente se detuvo, y vi que me esposo a la cama.

"Matty.. te lo adverti..'la proxima vez, no habra proxima vez', recuerdas?" dijo mientras me echaba un aceite que enseguida reconoci. gasolina. sabia lo que estaba a punto de hacer, intente hacer todo lo que pude.

"no..NO! MELLO POR FAVOR!, NO LO HAGAS! NO!" grite llorando

"L-lo siento Matt.. ya no podemos seguir asi" dijo,llorando tambien

"Por que?..Mello..Te amo"

"a-adios Matt" dijo antes de soltar el fosforo y salir por la ventana.

Mello's POV

no puedo creer que lo hice... no puede ser... Mire atras para ver la casa quemandose..escuchar esos gritos pidiendo ayuda, perdon.. gritos que mencionaban mi nombre, gritandome que me amaban. Lo mate..Mate a quien yo mas amaba.. no puedo creerlo..

Ver la casa donde peleabamos. Escucharlo morir en la cama donde nos mostrabamos cuanto nos amabamos, la cama donde lo engañe... todo.. se va junto con su memoria.

To be continued...


	2. LIes not this time

Me mato...en serio lo hizo... por que?...

Mello's POV

Bien.. despues de que hice lo que hice.. fui al parque, donde le dije a Yagami que me esperara. y ahi estaba viendo como me acercaba a el aun con lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, viendo que me acercaba con el corazon echo pedazos por haber matado a quien yo mas amaba. pero el ya no esta. asi que ya no importa.

"que te pasa, estas bien?.. en serio te afecto el golpe verdad?.." pregunto al verme pensativo.

"si, me afecto mucho" dije con los pedazos de mi corazon rompiendo mis cuerdas vocales y mi gargata.

"Calma, Mello. estoy aqui contigo" dijo con una sonrisa..

Mello! te amo.. recuerda que estoy aqui contigo..siempre estare contigo Esas palabras y esa sonrisa, me recuerdan tanto a el. Me duele el pecho. aunque mi corazon este en mi garganta..almenos lo que quedo de el, siento ese dolor.

"Estas seguro de que estas bien? te veo muy pensativo" dijo preocupado

"si estoy bien.." hice una sonrisa forzada.

"bueno.. ya no te molesto" me devolvio una sonrisa verdadera.. no como la mia.

"Light, vamos a un cafe" dije sin pensarlo, actuando feliz

"eh?..si vamos" dijo un poco sorprendido por mi cambio de animo.

Matt's POV

No lo puedo creer..

Me mato, para estar con el?.. los estaba viendo desde una abertura entre las nubes. Cuando desperte ya estaba recargado aqui, como si quisieran que viera esa grotesca escena.

"no lo puedo creer" me dije ami mismo.. pero al parecer.. recibi respuesta.

"si, yo tampoco lo puedo creer" escuche una voz seria y firme detras de mi.

Era un muchacho..creo que mas grande que yo. estaba sentado en una postura rara en una nube. tenia unas ojeras MUY definidas, una camisa manga laraga blanca y unos pantalones guangos y gastados. Lo que se me hizo que resaltaba mas, ademas de sus ojeras, eran las alas y la aureola. Un angel?..posiblemente.

"quien eres?" le pregunte mirandolo.

"Soy..." se quedo pensando un momento "Bueno, ya que?..estoy muerto de todos modos.. me llamo L Lawliet, pero llamame L" dijo con una cara inexpresiva.

"ok, L, primero que nada.. donde estoy?" pregunte con un poco de mi exprecion de 'WTF'

"estas en el cielo" me contesto con la misma cara

"en el cielo" puse mi cara completa de 'WTF!' y segui "pero yo pense que-"

"que irias al infierno?" me interrumpio "no por que hayas muerto quemado en un rio de fuego iras al infierno" su cara de nuevo.

"oh..."contesto mi duda..

"ese es tu novio?" pregunto apuntando al rubio que se divertia junto al castaño.

"..lo era" intente no sonar triste pero falle. Senti que se acerco y me abrazo. mis ojos se agrandaron, pero aun asi respondi el abrazo.

Senti su torso.. la verdad era algo delgado, y se veia mas chico de tamaño,pero cuando se me acerco era mas alto que yo.y eso que estaba en postura jorobada, imaginense si estuviera en la postura normal.

"pues..te dire algo" hablo en mi cuello " tu novio esta saliendo con mi novio ahora" Mis ojos se agrandaron mas si es que era posible. no podia creerlo, Yagami y este chico, L, novios.

"Cuando yo mori parecia triste, por eso iba a ese bar todos los dias.. hasta hace poco conocio a ese tal Mello. desde esa noche se volvio loco por el..lo dibujaba, escribia sobre el..me dieron celos y tristeza de que se olvidara de mi" dijo casi llorando.

Me senti mal con su situacion. pues era parecida a la mia. podia sentir el dolor que es sentia a traves de ese alguna razon me queria quedar asi por un largo tiempo. cuando toque la parte alta de su espalda me acorde de preguntarle.

"eres un angel?" separe un poco mi cabeza, aun sin terminar el abrazo.

"si.. tu tambien lo eres" me contesto con algunas lagrmas en las pestañas, las cuales limpie.

"Lo soy? pero no tengo alas ni aureola.." dije haciendo puchero

"si tienes." dijo ahora con esa inexpresiva cara que ahora define quien es."mira ven" Me jalo y me llevo a una cascada.

"Que hacemos aqui?" pregunte viendo la cascada.

"Vamos a ver tu reflejo" dicho esto movio la mano frente a mis ojos, y cuando pude volver a ver la cascada...ya no era una cascada,era un espejo.. y ahi estaba yo..no me habia dado cuenta que no tenia camisa.. y solo traia como una falda larga laureles en la cabeza. y si L estaba vestido igual que yo, pero estoy tan cegaton que no me di cuenta.

"Matt. no estas triste por lo de Mello?" pregunto volteandome a ver "no te duele lo que te hizo?"

"ehh?..como sabes mi nombre?.. no recuerdo habertelo dicho!" lo mire un poco asustado.

"Matt...escuche a Mello llamar a Light por tu nombre varias veces" me dijo mirando el espejo. "no fue ni una, ni dos.. fueron 7 veces en 1 dia." cerro los ojos.

"en serio.. pero como sabias que era yo?" pregunte sospechando de el.

"vi como agarro a tu amigo..Near?..vi que gritaba 'no te metas con mi Matty'..entonces supe que eras tu con quien Mello confundia a Light" contesto aun con los ojos cerrados.

Pues tiene un buen punto, parece buena persona. ojala Mello hubiera sido asi. aun lo amo mucho despues de lo que hizo, de lo que esta haciendo.. a pesar de eso lo amo todavia.

"Matt... por que?"me miro "por que soportas tanto a ese Mello?, Te lastima y me he dado cuanta que te duele,y por eso huias de casa. pero volvias.. no lo entiendo." me dijo sinceramente.

"es por que... en serio amo a Mello" dije con una sonrisa dolida.

Cuando lo voltee a ver me clavo una mirada preocupada y yo lo seguia viendo. No perdimos por ninguna razon el contacto visual. Derrepente nos empezamos a acercar,cerrabamos los ojos lentamente en cada centimetro que no acercabamo hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Comenzo con un beso dulce, lleno de comprencion y preocupacion..luego se transformo a uno de pasion y necesidad. Pronto el deslizo su lengua dentro de mi boca, hice lo deje llevar por el, por su amabilidad,por su inexprecion y por muchas cosas deje llevar.

Lo lamento Mello...pagaras lo que me debes.

To be continued...


End file.
